1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a waveform observing apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
There has been used a waveform observing apparatus for observing a temperature and pressure of equipment on a factory production line. The apparatus historically used to be one for writing a waveform on rolled paper, but with the development of electronic equipment, a waveform observing apparatus that displays a waveform by use of a display in place of paper is currently in wide use.
The waveform observing apparatus is capable of displaying in a display section a constantly varying measured value, namely a time-series waveform, while storing measured data captured from a thermocouple or the like into a memory mounted to the waveform observing apparatus. For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-114349 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-82133 each disclose a waveform observing apparatus having a display with a touch panel. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H7-114349 proposes that, by an operator touching a function key displayed in a display section, a function designated by the function key displayed in the display section is executed. Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-82133 displays that, while a displayed waveform is observed, an operation of inputting a comment or a marking by pen-input is performed using a pen-input touch screen.
As for a conventional practical article of the waveform observing apparatus of this kind, a configuration has been adopted to have a solid metal-made frame and install a substrate incorporated with a measurement circuit, a computing circuit and the like in this metal frame. Further, in the conventional article, a terminal board corresponding to the number of channels requested by a user has been incorporated based upon this requested number of channels.